The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus avium known by the varietal name ‘Aramat’. The new variety was discovered in Holovousy, the Czech Republic in 1994. The new variety is the result of planned breeding between ‘Krupnoplodnaja’ (Prunus avium) (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Van’ (Prunus avium) (male parent, unpatented). The new variety is similar to its parental varieties in fruit skin color, fruit firmness, and flesh color. The new variety differs from its parental varieties in fruit quality, fruit shape, and fruit pedicel length. When compared to unpatented variety ‘Kordia’ (Prunus avium), the new variety is similar in fruit time of ripening and flesh firmness, but differs in fruit size and shape, as well as susceptibility to cracking. The purpose of breeding the new variety was to provide cherries with improved fruit quality. The new variety was first asexually reproduced via grafting. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish the new variety from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. Fruit size;        2. Flesh firmness; and        3. Sweet tasting fruits.        